Breath of the Wild: Two Heroes
by WildJayAppears
Summary: He's got a grudge with Calamity Ganon after 100 years, she was the Hero of Time's assistant flung far into the future. Together, they might just be able to save Hyrule if they don't get themselves killed first.
1. Chapter 1

_**RUINS OF GANON'S TOWER, ERA OF THE HERO OF TIME**_

Linkle was exhausted. She flopped pack first into the pile if debris. Link and Princess Zelda were celebrating but she was relieved that it was over. She closed her eyes briefly, she had been through a lot, being the equivalent of the Hero's pack mule. Wherever he went she was behind him by fifteen paces. Carrying everything he wasn't using at the moment. He pack was barely large enough for her own amenities, most of it was all Link's, the pompous boy who had grown up alongside her in Kokiri Forest. They were both fostered there by the Great Deku Tree, both Hylian, but only one was destined to be the Legendary Hero.

She thought back to the Water Temple where they found their Dark Copies. Link immediately fought his, both wanting to kill the other. Linkle simply sat down with hers, watching the two go at it. It was nice to have the pack off. Unfortunately, him calling out for her to toss him various items in the fight didn't help.

"Why do you do everything he tells you?" her Dark Twin questioned while sitting next to her, "you aren't his slave. Why continue doing something when no one respects you? What is stopping you from your freedom? What shackles you to him?"

"He needs my help. Plus growing up, I always wanted to venture out into the world and this is how I can do it."

Her Dark Twin scoffed in response, "sure, he was your ticket out, but why stay? It's not like it's impossible to adapt to this world."

The conversation still haunted her, even given the fact that her duplicate seemingly melted into the ground rather than dying at the hands of the Hero. But abandon Link? No, she couldn't. His destiny was too important, but at the same time, the way he had treated her, she wasn't quite happy with it.

Princess Zelda and Link were in deep conversation when he casually motioned to her, "no need to thank her, you wouldn't thank a pack mule for carrying your things and that's pretty much what she is. 'Bout as stupid as one too."

She gritted her teeth, "excuse me?".

He waved her off as the two continued their conversation. She sighed and sat upright before looking around the rubble of the tower. A few trinkets lied around. A book here, a rupee there, a scroll torn in two. She pulled a cape from the rubble, it was nearly identical to the one Ganondorf wore during his fight with Link where the two smacked little balls of electricity back and forth for half an hour. It seemed like it could fit her with a little tailoring. Same with a few sashes under another rock. She collected them all, stuffing them in places where they would barely fit. She didn't know how much time had passed until Princess Zelda touched her shoulder, "oh my goddesses, I thought you would be sent back with Link at the same time..."

Linkle quickly dropped to one knee, "um, uh, your majesty, uh, deepest apologies for not, uh, being enough help to Link to rescue you sooner."

The Princess shook her head, "Linkle, you have no need to apologize, while disguised as Shiek, I saw that you were the one to try to urge him forward. You did a fine job putting up with that treatment. But now, I have to attempt to return you to your time as well."

"Huh? But don't you need the Master Sword for that?" she quickly raised a finger.

"Admittingly yes, this is a total shot in the dark so you need to focus on the time you want to go to."

Linkle had her hesitations. Leaving it up to pure luck was not gonna be comforting but if it meant she could help Link, then that's what she would focus on.

* * *

_**Near the Forest of Time - 47,296 years after Ocarina of Time**_

The ground hurt as she smacked against it. The drop was more than she expected. She placed her palms on the ground and pushed upwards. She slowly rose to her feet before examining herself.

It wasn't the body of a child. In fact, if anything she looked a year or two older. A little more toned, a bit more muscular. Still slim.

"Shot in the dark huh? I'd say it's a miss."

She raised her head at her surroundings. Mountains and hills, wide plains, a well worn path, an occasional ruin. None of it was familiar save one thing.

The iridescent glow of lava from a volcano in the distance, "Death Mountain. Okay, but when?"

A castle stood closer to her left, dark veins or crimson and fuchsia swam through the air around it as several pillars jutted inward towards it. It was a breath taking sight until the giant pig face erupted and spiraled with a glowing white light from inside the central tower before both faded. Linkle blinked, "whaaat the..."

She turned to her sides to see if any acknowledgement from any sign of intelligent life. Only the wind answered her call. She sighed and pulled out her compass. Maybe she was just over on the other side of Death Mountain?

No. The arrow pointed north and Death Mountain was still to her northeast as if she was standing in Hyrule Castle.

She groaned and dropped the pack. It was clear that she was gonna a have to find a way to get back to her own time by herself. Linkle closed her eyes, focusing herself before she opened everything, sprawling it on the grass under the light of the moon.

She gazed down at herself, clothes dirty and torn, even too small in some areas. She could probably fit into some of his other clothes. His tunics were a mess. She quickly gave a look around before stripping own tunic off and replacing it with Link's Zora Tunic. Hers was now too small.

She folded the Goron Tunic nearly as she sorted what she would need. The Giant Wallet was a definite. She was glad she convinced Link to break the Curse of the Golden Skulluta. Lens of Truth was carefully set down next to it. Fairy Bow and Quivers of arrows, Megaton Hammer. She needed those. Mirror Shield too. A spare bit of rations. The spell crystals given by the Great Faries. A few bombs and bombchus. The Fairy Ocarina.

She shook her head. She had to sneak back and retrieve that when Link was sleeping. It was a gift from Saria after all. Her hand brushed the Gerudo Ticket and went past to the Silver Gauntlets. She wanted those.

She quickly fastened them on. The Iron Boots and Hover Boots were next. They had their uses. She carefully arranged them in the empty bag for the bottom as to not crush anything else. The Biggorons Swordmade her tap her chin. The Megaton Hammer seemed more practical. It was a Legendary Weapon after all. The Longshot was also immediately placed into the keep pile. All of the Child items were dumped. The Slingshot and Boomerang were just to small to be of any use at the moment. The bottles were kept along with Ganondorf's Cape.

She threw it on. It kept the cold at bay at the very least.

She still needed new boots and leggings. She tied a few of the Gerudo sashes around her cuts. It would have to do for now. The last thing she grabbed was a small pouch full of Deku Nuts.

She finished packing what she deemed essential, leaving behind every other I interesting thing she was told to carry. The pack felt much lighter, gauntlets aside.

Linkle stared up at the night sky. She paused a moment before taking her first step by herself. Out into the unknown.

She trekked for a fair bit before seeing a small bridge overlaying a river. One person was walking her direction on it. She waved before asking out loud, "excuse me? Do you know where I could find the nearest town?"

The person gazed over her appearance, "I see that. You are certainly dressed strange. Your accent seems to match."

She nodded, "yeah, I have a feeling I'm gonna get that a lot."

The traveler pulled on his backpack, "so what brings you out to Hyrule? Have you come to devote yourself to the Calamity as well?"

"The what?"

The traveler pointed to the Castle in the distance, "our true God, Calamity Ganon. The Yiga Clan spends every day in devotion to him. Have you come to join us?"

"Ganon? As in like Ganondorf Ganon?"

The traveler looked bewildered, "that's some rare knowledge. How do you know such ancient legends?"

Linkle snorted. Ancient? That told her that she really went forward in time. Not backwards, "it may sound strange but I helped defeat him."

"Then your choice has been made, you have chosen...DEATH!"

An explosion of smoke erupted in front of her as the traveler immediately had changed into a red outfit with a white mask. The symbol of the Shiekah was rotated upside down on its surface.

A bow was drawn with two arrows knocked. Linkle jumped and rolled as the arrows embedded themselves in the ground where she had been. She slung the mirror shield up defensively as two more arrows bounced harmlessly off her shield. The Yiga Clan Foot Soldier laughed and jumped before vanishing again. She gritted her teeth as he reappeared to her left, coming at her with a Sickle. It was a war of attrition as the Foot Soldier tried to penetrate her defenses as Linkle's reactions kept her unharmed but unable to attack without a one handed weapon.

Then it happened, one wrong move as Linkle slipped in the mud. The Foot Soldier headed down, "LONG LIVE GANON!"

The Sickle came towards her neck before an arrow impaled the hand. He helped and jumped back, dropping the Sickle. She dove for it, picking up the handle in her left hand. Someone else had joined the fight. A few more arrows before she heard splintering wood. Blonde hair and a muscular yet thin build and blue eyes. His clothes were obviously beyond their years, unbefitting of his age. He swore and drew a rusty blade and charged.

The Foot Soldier looked at Linkle, "you win this time Heroine of Time! We the Yiga Clan will kill you in the name of Ganon!" he vanished in a puff of smoke. Linkle readied her shield again, preparing for another attack.

A minute passed as the stranger went back to back with her. The two slowly circled as a light rain began to fall. The steady plunk of the raindrops on the Mirror Shield gave a soft sense of relaxation before the stranger spoke, "I think we're okay now. Who was that?"

"He said he was Yiga Clan, I'm not sure I know fully what that is but if it involves Ganon it can't be good. I thought he was trapped in the Sacred Realm."

"The what?"

"Never mind. Anyway thanks for saving me there, I probably should go back and grab the Kokiri Sword. It's at least useable as a knife. I didn't think about it before," she stuck out her hand, "I'm Linkle, by the way."

He shook it with a firm grip, "Link."

Her eyes went wide, "you gotta be shitting me."

The boy smirked, "must be a common name then. Anyway, after you get this sword thing, where are you headed?"

It took a moment for the Hylian to break out of her stupor. Another Link? In the future? What!? She gulped, "I need to find town. Preferably one with a tailor so I can get this," she shook the red and gold cape that once belonged to the King of All Evil, "hemmed up. I hate the man who had it but I gotta admit, he had some good taste. You should have seen his Pipe Organ."

"What are you going on about? What man? King Rhoam?"

She looked towards the Castle, "you call that thing Calamity Ganon, right?"

He yawned in response, "yeah, why?"

"Lets just say I helped someone fight him when he was but an Evil King. A man. Then he was a bipedal boar with two swords and now...that."

Link stared at her, "wait, you fought Calamity Ganon?"

She shook her head, "I helped the Hero of Time fight him and defeat him not a day ago for me but possibly eons for you. But if he's back, then I have to try and find a way to stop it."

"Youre not the only one," he commented as the two gazed upon the castle, "I've got to rescue someone from that thing. And seeing as you know what you're doing, it's probably in our best interests to stick together."

He watched as her expression changed to one of bewilderment and confusion. He swore that her shadow leaned back without her moving.

He brought out the Shiekah Slate, "well, we can talk about it later. Although I say we get that Kokiri thing you were talking about and then head to Kakariko Village, sound good?"

She nodded, finally coming to her senses, "um, yeah?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...?**


	2. Chapter 2

Linkle seemed like some form of weight had been taken off her shoulders as she was fascinated with the world around her and Link's own ability to carry his own gear. He had seen the sprawl of things she had said belonged to the "Hero of Time".

Her claim of being from the ancient past suddenly flung forward was far fetched and sounded impossible but he also was just asleep for one hundred years. Anything was possible. She pointed to a tower after the two finished off a Bokoblin encampment. She tossed the broken Sickle away and picked up one of their small clubs, "what's that thing for?"

Link gritted his teeth, "it's a map tower for the Shiekah Slate I showed you."

"I still want one of those. Infinite Bombs would be so useful for inventory."

He still didn't understand her. She was hyperactive but then seemed to go into introverted mode on a dime, like she was afraid to get ridiculed for her behavior. Her normal weapons though seemed of remarkable craftsmanship. Not a dent in her hammer or crack in her bow. While her handheld weapons could use some work (she was prone to just swinging the hammer around and breaking things with a shockwave with it) her use with a bow far outclassed Link. He even watched her fire an arrow made of light at a black Bokoblin, slaying it instantly.

She was definitely equipped for an adventure. But when it came to cooking...his insides reeled as he thought about the dubious food she had made earlier that he had proclaimed was poison. Linkle however happily ate the Chuchu Jelly that she had made with a few apples.

"It's like apple jam! Stop being such a baby!"

"I'm not, I'm pretty sure I'd rather take another hundred year snooze than eat that again."

She had continued to eat it while Link had found some wild game to eat.

He blinked back to reality as Linkle had apparently taken the Shiekah Slate from him, "so how do you get this map? Is it like that, uh, shine earlier? Just boop it in a thingy and get a map? What happened to good ol' parchment maps and compasses?"

"This is arguably better."

She handed it back, "so, how do you get over there?"

"I think I'm gonna paragliding off that rock over there."

She chuckled, "alright. Meet you over there?"

He struggled to find the words to express how she would have to possibly walk for days just to find a way to get to the other side as she dug through her pack, "it'll take too long. Give me a bit, I'll be back then."

He took off towards the rock outcropping in a jog. He looked back halfway to it to see Linkle absent from the beach. He looked around, expecting her to pop out or some more water to drag her off when he spotted her finally...across the river...waving at him. She held out her arms before changing her footwear again.

The Iron Boots? It made no sense, she would surely drown! He ran to the outcropping and pulled out the paragliding to see her at the base of the tower pulling out what she had called the "Longshot". She fired once and was immediately up one third of the tower. It was definitely impressive. He finally touched the the ground on the bank of the river as she looked over the side, "you're as slow as an Iron Knuckle! Hurry up!"

She darted out of sight before beginning to climb down the ladder. He waited for her to reach the bottom, "hey, can I borrow that Longshot thing?" he asked as she dropped down.

She handed it to him, "if this thing breaks, you're helping me fix it."

He turned it over, unsure of how to immediately use. It's appearance deceiving the item's actual weight. The fact that she held it in one hand was impressive. He continued to examine it until Linkle grew tired and held his arm up and pressed a button on the inside as the chain shot out like a cannonball. He huddled towards the side of the tower and smacked against it. He didn't expect it would have that much pull. How could she handle it so easily? He repeated the process as Linkle began to walk around.

It was weird thinking this was Hyrule. Other than the Yoga Clan Foot Soldier and a traveling merchant, they hadn't seen a single other living person. Just ruins.

But as depressing as Hyrule seemed, Linkle felt something inside herself. Sure, she was thousands of years into the future and the Princess Zelda of her time completely missed her point of origin in time but this Link was kinder to her. If he was going to be a hero, it wasn't feeding his ego and making him feel special.

Then again, their would have to be people to do that in the first place. She heard Link call out over the side, "hey! It's prob gonna take a few minutes! It has to reboot for some reason!"

"Okay! I'll wait for you over in the gorge!" She pointed to the divide between the Dueling Peaks before receiving a thumbs up.

Link was nervous. The Shiekah Slate was slowly updating but that wasn't what bothered him. It was the noticeable fact that Linkle, who possessed one when she handed him the Longshot, was now missing a shadow. It wasn't the first time either. She passed under a tree, obscuring his vision. His stomach was in knots. Should he follow her? No. He was sure she could handle it. But it was still disturbing.

* * *

Linkle stopped in her tracks, "I know you're here," she hissed as she started to draw the Fairy Bow. Two arms cloaked in black reached out from behind her and halted her movement as a chin rested on her shoulder.

"Is that anyway to greet somebody you know?" a chill breath gently kissed her face as the young Hylian stiffened.

"You shouldn't exist right now," Linkle spat.

The arms retreated as a chuckle escaped the lips of her shadow while she began to circle, "and yet here I am. Witness to everything."

Her red eyes met Linkle's blue with a small playful smile as Linkle felt her anxiety return as her own fingers began to tremble, "but Ganondorf was defeated, Dark Link was defeated and you..."

"Am your shadow. Given life by Ganondorf. But unlike my late brother, I don't have the desire to kill my counterpart as he had instilled in him. I won't die unless you kill me. But..." She held a hand to her mouth, "can you kill a part of yourself? Because maybe you aspire to be a little more...dark yourself."

A light arrow formed in the bow as Linkle raised it, her hand clearly shaking, "no. I'm not evil. I'm not like you."

Her counterpart laughed, closing the distance and lowering the bow herself as the arrow dissipated, Linkle's focus broken, "is that how you see me? Evil? Is it always one or the other? You claim to be good but you slay other sentient creatures. You break pottery which others have worked to sell for their own money to save lives. You steal from the dead. Can you call yourself pure good or is there a little darkness inside you as well? You may think you aren't like me but my dear Sundial, you and I are more alike than you realise."

A shout was heard as the two girls glanced towards the Shiekah Tower, "Linkle!? Are you okay?"

"I'll be nearby if you ever want to have a conversation, I have a feeling we'll speak again rather soon," with one final remark, Dark Linkle seemingly melted into the shade beneath Linkle's feet as Link approached, out of breath.

The young girl was shaken as Link finally looked up at her, hands on his knees and out of breath, "hey...are you...okay?"

She swallowed and nodded, slinging the bow back over her shoulder, "yeah. Uh, it's...I thought I saw a Lizalfos. Sorry, um, did you get the map?"

He waved the Sheikah Slate, "yeah. I did. I think...hooo I'm out of shape...anyway, this is the Dueling Peaks so...we need to get through here...to get to...Kakariko."

She nodded, "then, let's go..and give me the Longshot back."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Link looked at Linkle out of the corner of his eye as they trekked through the small canyon nearing Kakariko Village. She was certainly capable but odd at the same time. Currently she seemed lost in thought, her face pointed towards the ground.

"Alright, what's eating at you?"

She jumped and met his eyes, "it uh, about Hetsu actually. I was just thinking. He said he's a Korok right? Well I was wondering if they have any connection to the Kokiri."

"Kokiri? What are they?"

"They are forest dwelling elves that are basically immortal children."

He shivered at the thought. The canyon swerved to the right as a tattered banner came into sight. Linkle swallowed as she identified the symbol on it, "that's the Shiekah emblem. I think that means we're here...but I don't remember the trip being this different. I guess a lot of time really has passed."

"You told me two hours ago the Dueling Peaks didn't exist during your time and you're surprised Kakariko is changed?" Link raised an eyebrow.

She snorted, "maybe we can find you some new clothes while we're inn the village. Those old rags are not doing you justice."

He rolled his eyes as the entered the small village and Linkle took in a quick breath. Her eyes said enough of the village's breathtaking rustic beauty. The waterfalls, the trees, it was clear she was enraptured by it. She looked looked at him before looking back at the village, "it's so different. It's breathtaking."

He nodded as he continued on the dirt path before him. For someone who swore they weren't a soldier or knight, Linkle proved herself quite capable, especially with a bow. She couldn't swing a sword very well but any ranged attack she made, arrow or Longshot, he felt glad he wasn't on the receiving end. Link blew out a breath as she was still taking in the familiar feeling surroundings as she began muttering to herself. Something about a Well and Graveyard. As the two came to a large structure on stilts above a pond, it's entrance flanked by two guards, she tapped him on the shoulder, "hey, so uh, you do what you need to do and I will meet you back here later, okay?"

"Where are you going?"

She started trotting back up the hill and pointed near the shrine overlooking the village, "this area is totally different, I want to see what has stayed the same since my time."

He frowned as she took off. He was hoping this elder would be able to shine some much needed light on both of their situations yet she seemed keen on trying to find some familiarity to figure out how long ago her era was exactly. He turned to the hut and stepped forward.

* * *

Link was shaken by the news Impa had imparted upon him. He had failed Hyrule once and couldn't remember anything of value that reminded him of how. The Champion had thought about bringing up Linkle but a small part of him feared her reaction. Telling someone you had come across a supposed time traveler wasn't the best image. He waited a few more moments as dusk fell to see Linkle in her dark blue "Zora Tunic" wander down the path from the cliffside, the long cape dragging in the dirt, her face distant.

He stood up and cupped his hands to his mouth, "hey! Over here!"

Her head poked up as she caught his voice, giving a quick nod and making her way over to him, "you all good?"

The Champion held in a breath for a moment, "there is a lot to process but we have to go to Hateno village now. Apparently the Sheikah Slate isn't complete or something."

The much older of the two looked at the Champion, "seriously? After all the things it can do, you mean to tell me there is more!?" she crossed her arms, the worry in her face replaced with annoyance.

He chuckled, "apparently. Anyways, how did your exploration go?"

The worry returned, "well, apparently I am roughly forty-five thousand years in the future. Give or take a couple thousand years."

"What does that have to do with…"

"I met a Great Fairy just past the shrine up there. We had an interesting conversation to say the least. Now I at least have my own goal here too. Aside from helping you out of course."

The two were silent before Link exhaled, "hopefully we have enough rupees to get a night or two's sleep before going to Hateno. I don't know about you but I am beat. Not to mention any tailoring could be a bit."

She nodded sheepishly, "yeah. Do you think there is any way I could have a talk with your era's Impa?"

"You had an Impa too?"

Linkle shrugged, "yeah, Sage of Shadow and Princess Zelda's right hand guardian. She was very intimidating...and tall."

Link blinked, "you really need to tell me more about this Era you come from."

* * *

Linkle rushed forwards with alarm and shoved the Hero down as the Decayed Guardian beam shot through the space he had been occupying only seconds earlier. He had been lucky she had noticed it. He was sure even in this state that he would not survive a hit from it. The Heroine quickly pushed up as it began targeting again, Link now aware of the sound of it locking on as Linkle quickly pulled out the Mirror Shield and Lizal Boomerang she had been carrying. It fired and he feared the worst immediately before being stunned as it bounced off of her shield, its angle blowing another fully decayed one to smithereens, the force only pushing her back a slight inch. She rushed forward as it locked on again and started trying to cut at it only to raise her shield once more. This time, her angle was true as it ricocheted right back into its eye. It's mass emitting a blue light before exploding. She seemed surprised herself as she looked down at her shield, "huh. I thought it would draw three of them in before shooting it back, like with Twinrova," she casually looked over her shoulder, the boomerang falling apart in her hand, "sorry about shoving you, you okay?"

He nodded slowly, "yeah. Thanks for that by the way. I'm not sure if I would have been able to take that and live."

She sheather her weapons and pulled him to his feet, "no problem. I'm just glad the shield stands up to those beams of light. It has to be energy based. The Hero of my era and I fought a merged Gerudo witch named Twinrova that was Ganondorf's mother in a sense and he used the Shield to reflect her attacks."

He dusted himself off, "if you ever find a way to travel between eras, you'll have to take me along. I wanna see this Hyrule you rarely speak of."

"I have to find the Ocarina of Time first and the Master Sword, which I should say, is your job. But I'm a little more worried that no one in your era seems to know where the Triforce is."

"The Triforce?"

Linkle sighed, it was a long story for a long walk.

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
